I'll look after you
by ch4aps
Summary: No recuerdo bien el día, pero recuerdo la primera vez que la vi caminar siendo tan le preste demasiada atención, no sabía su nombre y no sabia que un día detendría mi mundo.
1. Chapter 1

No recuerdo bien el día, pero recuerdo la primera vez que la vi caminar siendo tan le preste demasiada atención, no sabía su nombre ni siquiera que estaba en el mismo reino que yo a pesar de que llevaba ahí unos días.

Un día la llame "chica de los colmillos" pues no recordaba bien su nombre ni su rostro nunca había sido buena para ello .Hasta que un día le escuche hablar y algo cambio sabía que ella seguía siendo la misma, pero ahora le miraba de vez en cuando; al llegar, al comer y al irse.

Pensé que no era importante, pero cada día cada detalle me atrapaba más y me acercaba de una forma que no puedo explicar.

Yo le quería hablar y acercarme a ella, le quería conocerle la pregunta era ¿por qué?.

Sin cuestionarme demasiado trate de hablarle, pero cada intento era frustrante, me hablaba con un tono de indiferencia y yo tenía ni la más mínima idea de el porque.

Todo era tan confuso, solo le hablaba a mis amigos y conmigo era bastante fría. Traté de olvidar el asunto ya no era una niña pequeña que iba detrás de alguien para que fuera su amiga.

De vez en vez le soñaba, me miraba y sabía que en ella había un misterio una chispa que me incitaba a perseguirla. Recuerdo aquel día, caminaba tranquilamente y se acerco sin decir nada , solo caminaba a lado mio.

-Así que . . . ¿Cómo es que decidiste escribir?-dije, pues había escuchado que tocaba y componía un poco.

-No lo se a veces las cosas llegan a ti por alguna razón- dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

* * *

Es bastante corto, pero es solo el comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasan y pasan los días mi inquietud hacia ella ha cesado un poco , creo que simplemente me he resignado aunque debo confesar que le escucho cada palabra al hablar.

Hoy encontré una foto de Ricardio y justo al pasar en aquel donde nos vimos por ultima vez ,cientos de recuerdos inundaron mi mente . Aquellos momentos que nos dejan una vaga sensación de nostalgia por aquellos días felices que se va desvaneciendo con el pasar de los días .

Supongo que la culpa recae en ambos ,no puedes forzar a que algo no suceda ni a que confesar que aunque dos piezas aparenten encajar no quiere decir que puedas ver la imagen y este fue el caso ,aunque en algunos días esto parecía diferente pues sentía algo que presumía de diferente y especial en otros parecía un sentimiento tan común .

Ese día fue el decisivo , un cliché como cita , una película ,un par de manos sudando y corazones acelerados . Todo apuntaba a un fin inesperado y un hermoso comienzo , pero al juntarse nuestros labios ambos entendimos que el no era mi nuevo comienzo ni yo el hablamos y no despedimos tomando el camino correspondiente para cada uno.

Algunos días mientras miraba caer las hojas me preguntaba si tal vez aquel no era el momento indicado y que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar o quizás la persona que detendría mi mundo estaría por llegar.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline me ha invitado a una fiesta , en realidad le ha invitado a medio mundo . Aún no sé si asistir,pues es mi primera fiesta y me pone muy nerviosa .

Iré con Finn ,últimamente nos hemos vuelto más unidos ,es decir ahora no solo es el héroe de todo Ooo también es el mejor amigo con el que alguien podría contar .

Al parecer medio reino cree que ambos salimos , Marceline nos ha mirado y solo ha soltado una risita sarcástica después ha negado con la cabeza.

Ha llegado el día de la fiesta ,pero Finn tiene que marcharse a una misión y he decidido ser una cobarde.

-Iras a la fiesta? - preguntó Marceline mientras se acercaba flotando con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-No lo sé , primero resolveré unos pendientes que son muy importantes - mentí.

\- Será la siguiente , supongo- dijo pensativa mientras se alejaba.

De camino al castillo la misma pregunta se repetía una y otra vez ,como mi és de llegar al castillo , pensé que podría resolver algunos pendientes viejos,así todo esto no sería una mentira del todo. Al llegar a mi habitación, encontré una nota pegada en la ventana que decía:

"Espero que termines pronto y te pueda ver en la fiesta".


	4. Chapter 4

Recordé la nota que dejaron debió escribirla Arcoiris, tal vez a la próxima vaya. He salido al bosque a buscar un material extraño para estudiar sus cualidades , pero es muy difícil de encontrar.

Al regresar de camino al castillo me encontré a Marceline.

-Hola Bonnie-dijo ella mientras se acercaba

Hola Marceline -dije algo sorprendida de verla

Caminaba al Dulce Reino ,te vi , imagine te dirigías hacia allá y que nos caería bien un poco de compañía -dijo ella.

Claro -dije un poco nerviosa

Te deje un mensaje para que fueras a la fiesta- dijo ella mientras esbozaba un muy pequeña sonrisa

Fuiste tu?-dije sorprendida

Si , pensé que sabias -dijo ella con un ceño fruncido

Lo siento- dije apenada

-No te preocupes será para la próxima -dijo ella

Claro - sonreí nerviosa

De verdad ¿irás ? - dijo mirándome un poco escéptica

Claro,te lo prometo -dije

Es un trato -dijo mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo.

Seguimos un rato caminando el silencio era a cada segundo más incómodo . Cuando llegamos al Dulce Reino , ella se despidió sin mirarme demasiado porque es tan complicada ,tan extraña conmigo. Sin embargo continua importándome. Los siguientes días han sido estrés puro , no he parado de trabajar en una nueva fórmula para las personas de dulce . Por un momento me he puesto a contemplar la puesta de sol desde la ventana de mi habitación , tome una hoja de papel y escribí "hola" .La arrojé por la ventana.

Me recosté en mi cama y cerré mi ojos justo al quedarme dormida me despertó un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza .Abrí mis ojos y era una pequeña bola de papel .

-Probablemente es la misma que arrojé , debí haber golpeado a alguien -pensé Cuando estaba apunto de arrojarla , se me ocurrió abrirla y encontré: "Hola bonnibel ." Atte Marceline


End file.
